What Is Fair In Love And Death?
by Topaz in the Meadow
Summary: Oneshot In this tragic story, we take a look back at Renee and Phil's wedding day, but an unexpected thing occurs. Find out in What Is Fair In Love And Death.


Today's the day. I've been waiting for this day since the day I met Phil. I can see him through the glass window in the door. He looks so nice.

"Renee, are you sure you're ready for this?" Anne asked wearily. She'd been my wedding planner for the past few months and knew all about my first marriage. How it began and how it ended. She also knew about my daughter, Bella.

"Yes, completely." I said breathlessly. I watched as she opened the double doors in front of me. Everyone inside stood and looked at me. My heart started pounding faster and faster. I took one last look at the two dozen lilac flowers amongst the baby's breath. It looked amazing amongst the color of the décor.

"Alright, go." Anne said as she ushered me through the doors. I locked my eyes on Phil, the only guy who'd ever come anywhere close to loving me unconditionally. As I walked down the aisle, I spotted my friends, family, and daughter. Bella looked absolutely beautiful in her midnight blue dress, even though it didn't match the colors of the rest of the wedding.

After what seemed like forever, I reached the end of the aisle, and stood next to Phil. I looked deep into his eyes and saw everything I ever came close to dreaming of. "You look absolutely stunning, love." Phil whispered to me. I felt my face heat up and knew right then I was blushing.

"Thanks." I whispered back. He took my right hand in his left as we listened to the preacher preach the meaning of love and the prospect of forever. He then had Phil and I turn towards each other and repeat anything he said. Before I knew it, Phil was putting a ring on my finger. I looked at it. It was a gold band with a brilliant diamond in the middle. The ring I'd gotten him wasn't nearly as perfect for him as the one he'd gotten for me.

Before I knew it, Phil and I were walking down the aisle, hand in hand. I automatically knew that there was a huge grin on my face. We'd come so far. Once we got outside, I saw Phil's car had been tagged saying 'Just Married' in big, white letters. I smiled when I realized it was Phil's best man's writing.

Phil and I got into his vandalized car and off we went to the reception.

Upon arrival, I noticed there was a large amount of cars already in the parking lot. All of the people who'd been at the ceremony were at the reception. As Phil and I walked in, we were congratulated by many people. I looked off to a corner and saw Bella. She looked confused and lonely. I thought about going to talk to her, but decided against it. She couldn't make today her day. It was my day.

"And here they are now! Mr. and Mrs. Phil Dwyer," One of Phil's relatives said. I looked around the room and saw everyone I loved. It was fantastically put together. "Let's invite the newlyweds to the dance floor for their first dance as man and wife." Phil took my hand and led me to the dance floor where a Clint Black song started to play. Everything had come off perfectly without a moment's hesitation.

All of a sudden, I heard a scream from behind me. I immediately turned around to see Bella being drug out the door. I turned around and looked at Phil. Horror was written all over his face. Phil bolted out from behind me towards the door. I followed in his footsteps.

Once we were outside, we looked around. We saw nothing. Bella was nowhere to be found. Tears started forming in my eyes. Bella was prone to accidents, but this? This could never happen. Not to her. Not on my special day. Phil left my side and ran around to the side of the building. After about ten minutes, I'd noticed he still wasn't back. I felt my knees lock and the tears pour over. Within a matter of seconds, I was on the ground crying. My only daughter, gone in a just a few seconds.

Phil returned to help me on my feet. "Renee, I'm so sorry." I looked at him and knew right then what he meant.

"No. No! She can't be dead! No! This can't be happening!" I practically yelled. Why her? Why today? This was terrible. Whatever could I do to fill the void that would now be there. She'd been there for me when I'd needed her. Throughout the divorce and everything. No. This was just terrible.

Some time passed, though I'm not sure how much, maybe a few hours, maybe a few minutes. Whatever the time period, the paramedics came and whisked her body away. They'd said she was dead and would perform an autopsy on her. They'd told me not to worry and to enjoy the rest of my wedding day. How could I possibly do that when my only daughter was dead?

It had been a week or two before we got the autopsy results back. They said she'd died of suffocation. How she managed that I'm not sure, but she did. I only wish there was something I could've done to stop it…


End file.
